ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion Guard Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)
Iago PUC's version of the third season of The Lion Guard is an alternate TV series story-line for the season. Like its previous seasons, the season is broadcast on Disney Junior. Premise Following Scar's final defeat at the beginning of the season, life continues in Africa as Kion and the Lion Guard continue protecting the Pride Lands and preserving the Circle of Life. The Guard and their friends and allies soon come across two new species they had never encountered in Africa before: a clan of black panthers who worship the feline goddess Bastet, and humans, who are unaware of the Pride Lands' existence. The Guard and their allies soon make new friends with female pre-teenage panther Suki and young human Fiona Watson. However, the Guard must still battle against Zira and her Outsiders (who seek to take over Pride Lands by any means and exterminate the humans, whom they view as menaces) and a group of human mercenaries who are unaware of Pride Lands' existence and are scavenging the wild for an unknown treasure hidden somewhere in the heart of Africa. Characters Main * Kion (voiced by Max Charles) – A lion who is Simba and Nala's second born cub, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. He serves as the main protagonist of the series. He often exclaims "Hevi kabisa!". His battlecry for the Lion Guard is "Till the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend!". * Bunga (voiced by Joshua Rush) – A honey badger who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. He often exclaims "Un-Bunga-lievable!". His battlecry is "Zuka Zama!". * Fuli (voiced by Diamond White) – A cheetah who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member (before Anga), Kion's friend and second-in-command. She is also the first female animal to ever serve in the Guard as mentioned in the season 2 special The Rise of Scar. Her battlecry is "Huwezi!". * Ono (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) – An egret who is Kion's friend. Ono is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. He is also the smartest member, due to his vast knowledge of all kinds of animals, the environment, and much more. He often exclaims "Hapana!". * Beshte (voiced by Dusan Brown) – A hippopotamus who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. He often exclaims "Poa!". His battlecry is "Twende Kiboko!". * Suki (voiced by Jordin Sparks) - A pre-teenage orphaned black panther who befriends the Lion Guard. Like Kion is gifted with the Roar of the Elders, Suki is gifted with the Roar of Bastet, which she inherited from its namesake Feline Goddess. She oftenly speaks with Bastet in the astral plane. * Fiona Watson (voiced by Dove Cameron) - A young human girl who was born with the ability to talk to and understand animals, which contrasts most humans who do not. She has been Suki's best friend since her father raised Suki as a very young cub. Supporting Animals * Pride Landers - The inhabitants of the Pride Lands who are governed by a reigning monarch. They are ruled by the monarchy and policed by the Lion Guard. ** Simba (voiced by Rob Lowe) – A lion who is Mufasa's son, Nala's mate, Scar's nephew, and Kion and Kiara's father. He is the King of the Pride Lands and the leader of his Pride. Simba and Bunga share a history of having lived with Timon and Pumbaa. ** Nala (voiced by Gabrielle Union) – A lioness who is Simba's mate, and Kiara's mother. She is the Queen of the Pride Lands. ** Kiara (voiced by Eden Riegel) – A lion cub who is Simba and Nala's daughter, Mufasa's granddaughter, Kion's older sister, the Princess of the Pride Lands and its future queen. ** Timon (voiced by Kevin Schon) – Simba and Pumbaa's wisecracking meerkat friend. Timon is Bunga's adoptive uncle. Schon previously voiced Timon in Timon & Pumbaa. ** Pumbaa (voiced by Ernie Sabella) – Simba and Timon's warm-hearted warthog friend. Pumbaa is Bunga's other adoptive uncle. Sabella reprises his role from The Lion King and its sequels and spin-offs. ** Rafiki (voiced by Khary Payton) – A wise old mandrill who serves as a Royal Mjuzi (a Pride Lands word for knowledge keeper and advisor) for the Royal Family of Pride Rock. ** Zazu (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – A red-billed hornbill who is Simba's majordomo and supplies news via the morning report of the Pride Lands. * Jasiri's Clan - A clan of friendly spotted hyenas who reside in the Outlands. Unlike Janja's clan, Jasiri and her hyena clan respect the Circle of Life and mostly scavenge for food. When Jasiri learned from Kion that Scar had returned, she and her clan formed a hyena resistance to aid the Lion Guard and help defeat Scar. ** Jasiri (voiced by Maia Mitchell) – A hyena living in the Outlands who is the leader of the clan and allies with Kion. ** Madoa (voiced by Maisie Klompus) – A hyena who is Jasiri's sister and is part of her clan. ** Tunu (voiced by Crimson Hart) – A hyena cub and brother of Wema who is part of Jasiri's clan. ** Wema (voiced by Fiona Hart) – A hyena cub and sister of Tunu who is part of Jasiri's clan. * The Black Panthers' Clan - A group of black panthers who respect the Circle of Life (despite not being Pride Landers) and worship Bastet. They also respect the humans as they even welcome Kamaria Munroe to the pride. ** Abedi (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - The leader of the clan and Suki's adoptive father. ** Kya (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - Abedi's mate, Suki's adoptive mother and the female leader of the clan. ** Kondo (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The strongest among the black panthers who acts as a general to the warrior panthers. Humans * Robert Watson (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Fiona's widowed father who raised Suki since she was a cub. * Kamaria Munroe (voiced by Gina Torres) - Fiona's godmother and a world renowned African animal trainer. Like Fiona, she also has the ability to talk to and understand animals, and is secretly in league with the black panthers' clan and worships their goddess Bastet. * Dr. Karen Rogers (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Fiona's maternal aunt and a expert veterinarian. Though she does not share her niece's ability to understand animals, she also shares Fiona's mutual love for animal life, as she also has a good relationship with the Lion Guard. * Emily Rogers (voiced by Tara Strong) - Fiona's cousin and Dr. Rogers' daughter. Like her mother, she does not share her cousin's ability to understand animals, but she also shares Fiona's mutual love for animal life, as she also has a good relationship with the Lion Guard. She is shown to be intellectual enough to understand what animals say through their body language. * Sheena Munroe (voiced by Masasa Moyo) - One of Fiona and Emily's friends and Kamaria's daughter. She aspires to be a animal trainer just like her mother is, and shares her mother's ability to talk to and understand animals. * Vicky Foster (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - One of Fiona and Emily's friends who is always writing about her jungle experiences in her book. She also hopes to win bigger recognition by writing a really amazing story which is based on the Pride Lands' events. * Tristan Modell (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A young teenager who has a secret crush on Fiona, who also has a secret crush on him. He is shown to be aware of Fiona's secret ability to talk to and understand animals, and is shown to share this ability. * Ronnie Modell (voiced by Tara Strong) - Tristan's enthusiastic younger brother. He is a great fan of wild felines (especially lions), and usually tries to convince Tristan in confessing his feelings for Fiona. * Professor Robert Wilson (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - Fiona and her friends' history teacher who accompanies them on their tour in Africa. He is shown to be aware of Pride Lands' existence and of Fiona's secrets and occasionally shares helpful advises with her about the animals. * Kane (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - A sheriff and tour-guide in Africa who works closely with Kamaria. * Edgar (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - Kamaria's ditzy, but loyal assistant. Antagonists Animals * The Outsiders – A pride of offshoot lions who were loyal to Scar. After Scar's death, Simba banished them from the Pride Lands. ** Zira (voiced by Nika Futterman) – A lioness who is the mother of Kovu, Vitani and Nuka and the leader of the Outsiders. After the death of Scar, Simba banished her from the Pride Lands, and now she plots to get revenge on Simba and retake Pride Lands at all costs. ** Kovu (voiced by Jason Marsden) – A lion cub who is Zira's youngest son, and the younger brother of Nuka and Vitani. Prior to the series, he briefly befriended Kiara. Marsden previously voiced adult Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. ** Nuka (voiced by Andy Dick) – An adolescent lion who is the oldest son of Zira, the older brother of Kovu and Vitani, and a member of the Outsiders. Dick reprises his role from Simba's Pride. ** Vitani (voiced by Lacey Chabert) – A lion cub who is Zira's daughter and the sister of Nuka and Kovu. Chabert reprises her role from Simba's Pride. * Scar (voiced by David Oyelowo) – Simba's deceased uncle, Kion and Kiara's great-uncle, and Mufasa's younger brother. In his youth, Scar was leader of the Lion Guard, gifted with the Roar of the Elders. During his young adulthood, he befriended a rogue lion from the Outlands, who lead him into the jaws of a cobra, who gave him his scar. In anger, Scar used the Roar to kill the lion and snake, however, Mufasa mocked his brother and gave him the terrible nickname of Scar, leading to Scar plotting to dethrone Mufasa, before abusing his power by using the Roar to destroy his Guard. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar plots with the hyenas to rule over the Pride Lands, eventually leading to Mufasa's death, and Simba's exile from the Pride Lands. After being defeated by an older Simba in a vicious fight, he was betrayed, and mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them. By the end of The Rise of Scar, Kion unintentionally summoned Scar back as a fiery spirit in the Outlands' volcano after he used the Roar in anger when Janja provoked him. Scar then begun to form plans to take over the Pride Lands and rule it forever. However, by the end of the Season 3 opener The Panther's Roar, Scar is defeated and destroyed by Kion and Suki once and for all, ending his reign of terror, disbanding his former army, and freeing the Pride Lands and the Outlands from his tyranny. His spirit is last shown in the astral plane, where Scar is sealed away by Bastet and the spirits of the elder lions (including Mufasa, who just teased "Long live the king.") in the underworld for all eternity. Humans * Marge Thewlis (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - A 60-year-old wealthy, but ambitious, vain woman who holds no interest in the beauty of wild nature and views animals as mindless creatures. She is unaware of the existence of Pride Lands, and seeks a mysterious treasure which is hidden somewhere in the Heart of Africa. * Victor Conrad (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A ruthless bounty hunter and smuggler and the leader of a mercenary group who are hired by Thewlis to seek the hidden treasure in the Heart of Africa, though his attempts are foiled multiple times by the Lion Guard, who view him as another outsider who disrespects the Circle of Life. Like Thewlis, he is unaware of the existence of Pride Lands. * Quint (voiced by Corey Burton) - A wealthy human who holds a rivalry with both Thewlis and Conrad, but shows no respect for wild nature. He is shown to be in fear of lions (most closely Simba) and is shown to be widely hated by Timon and Pumbaa, whom Quint is seemly unfamiliar with. Other Characters * Bastet (voiced by Gina Torres) - The Feline Goddess who had once lost her powers for an unknown period of time until she was resurrected by Fiona, who had reassembled the five pieces of Bastet's mystical mask (which her mother Alice), and Suki, who summoned her with the Roar of Bastet to help defeat Scar. She occasionally appears in flashbacks and in the protagonists' visions granting them advice on how to get through any tough plight. She also appeared in the astral plane, where she and the spirits of the elder lions, including Mufasa, sealed Scar's spirit away in the underworld for all eternity. * Mufasa (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) – Simba's father, and Kion and Kiara's paternal grandfather who was killed in the original film by a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by his younger brother Scar. Since his death, he lives on as a spirit who gives Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Alice Watson (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Fiona's deceased mother. She oftenly appears as a spirit who comforts her daughter whenever she is saddened, and in flashbacks revealing she once discovered the artifacts which would resurrect Bastet. Episodes * "The Panther's Roar" (Hour-long season premiere composed of two episodes aired back-to-back, individually labelled The Panther's Roar (Part One) and The Panther's Roar (Part Two) respectively) - Kion and the Lion Guard continue to defend the Pride Lands from Scar and his army. Simba suggests they take the battle with Scar into the Outlands to increase their chances more. Meanwhile, Suki, a young black panther from other places in Africa, is tasked to travel into the Temple of the African feline goddess Bastet to practice her abilities in preparation to defend all life on Africa. By entering the astral plane to meet the spirit of Bastet, Suki has a vision of the events on Pride Lands and the threat which Scar imposes to all Africa. Kion eventually has a vision of himself in the astral plane and meets Suki, whom he acknowledges to have her own Roar. Acknowledging that the power of their Roars combined will not only free Bastet, but also weaken Scar's rise to power, Kion and Suki combine their strengths in the astral plane and let out their Roars, successfully resurrecting Bastet, who summons the spirit of the Elder World Wild cats (including Mufasa) to banish Scar's spirit to the underworld forever. As the Pride Landers celebrate their victory and Janja and his clan of hyenas (having had a change of heart) join Jasiri's clan, Kion watches the sunset as he is hopeful to meet Suki and her kind on person. Meanwhile, Abedi, the leader of the black panthers' clan, congratulates Suki for succeeding on her mission before they are visited by Kamaria Munroe, an African human who also worships Bastet. * "The Panther and the Girl" - TBD. Note: This is the only episode on which the series' original characters do not appear, although Simba and Nala make cameo appearances in the end. * "Strange Two-legged Beings" - TBD * "TBD" - TBD * "TBD" - TBD * "TBD" - TBD * "TBD" - TBD * "TBD" - TBD * "TBD" - TBD Songs Like previous seasons' episodes, this season also includes songs sung by the characters, although not in all episodes. The season also includes mixed versions of songs which were featured in The Lion King franchise as well as other Disney-related projects. * "Spirit" - Sung by the spirit of Bastet in "The Panther's Roar". * "The World I Knew" - Sung by Fiona and Suki in "The Panther and the Girl". * "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" - TBD Category:TV Shows Category:Seasons Category:The Lion Guard Category:TV Series Category:Animated Musical Category:Iago PUC's ideas